


Before the Rooster Crows

by Volavi



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics)
Genre: (just a little bit of angst), Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Prompt Fic, Tickling, Tumblr Prompt, it's cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 07:26:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15925694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volavi/pseuds/Volavi
Summary: Jason’s fingers slide along Dick’s side, just enough to tickle.Dick suppresses a chuckle. “No fair.” But he’s in a better position than Jay, laying half on top of him, which he feels no compunction at all about exploiting. Jason will take care not to dislodge or flip Dick off, which is another advantage he’ll shamelessly take. The familiar frustration that sometimes, even now, Jason still treats Dick like he’s breakable - no, already broken - eases any guilt that Dick might feel over using that against Jason.(Prompt fic for "I let you win.")





	Before the Rooster Crows

The sound of a doorbell wakes Dick, and it takes a moment for him to realize it was a dream, not real life. He lets the disorientation pass as he anchors himself in the here and now, then rolls over onto his elbows in the giant bed and props his chin up on his hands. From this view, he admires the man taking up the majority of the space, sprawled out on his back and snoring. Dick inches closer on his arms, taking care to be as silent and smooth as possible. Jason shifts and stretches but doesn’t wake, so Dick smiles in triumph and edges close enough to pillow his head on Jason’s shoulder. Jason’s arm curls around Dick’s waist, pulling him close against his side, an automatic and unconscious move. Satisfied that he’d gotten what he wanted without disturbing his partner too much, Dick squirms into a comfortable position and rests his arm across Jason’s stomach. 

He knows he probably won’t get back to sleep tonight, but that doesn’t mean that Jason has to wake up. And snuggled against Jason’s warm body gives him the best chance to fall asleep again, despite the dream.

Dick is enjoying the feeling Jason’s ribs and stomach under his arm when he feels a press of lips against his hair. Seems Jason has woken up after all.

“Hey,” Dick whispers without moving. 

Jason’s breath is warm and soft against Dick’s scalp. “Hey yourself. I didn’t even notice when you came to bed.”

Dick smiles. “You were out like a log by the time I got here. Rough patrol?”

“Just long. But you already knew that.”

“I did,” Dick admits. 

“What time did you finish?” 

Dick yawns. “Five, I think.”

“What time is it now?”

“Dunno. Before dawn.”

“You need more sleep, babe. Why don’t you try again?”

Dick shakes his head, just enough for Jason to feel the movement along his chest. 

“That dream again?”

“Mmmm.”

“Okay. Want me to distract you?” Jason’s fingers slide along Dick’s side, just enough to tickle. 

Dick suppresses a chuckle. “No fair.” But he’s in a better position than Jay, laying half on top of him, which he feels no compunction at all about exploiting. Jason will take care not to dislodge or flip Dick off, which is another advantage he’ll shamelessly take. The familiar frustration that sometimes, even now, Jason still treats Dick like he’s breakable - no, already broken - eases any guilt that Dick might feel over using that against Jason. 

Dick digs his fingertips into both of Jason’s armpits. Jason jerks and then tenses with the effort of not thrashing. Dick chuckles evilly and moves his hands down to the sensitive part of Jason’s ribs and back up again, over and over until Jason is breathless and laughing and helpless underneath him. 

“Okay, stop! Stop! You win,” Jason gasps out. 

Dick stops immediately, grinning. He folds his hands over Jason’s chest and rests his chin on them, eyeing Jason smugly.

“I let you win,” Jason grumbles.

Dick laughs out loud. “Uh huh. Sure.”

“Feeling better?”

“Yes, actually. I do. Thank you.”

Jason strokes Dick’s back, tracing the line of his spine between his shoulders. “Anytime.”

Dick relaxes under the motion like a cat, feeling his body get heavy and pliant against Jason, muscles loosening. He’d purr if he could. 

The moment of peace is interrupted by the emergency ringtone of Dick’s communicator piercing the air. Dick sighs and reaches out without looking to snag it off the nightstand. He holds it up to his ear and puts on his professional voice before answering.

“Oracle here.”

“Sorry to call so late - or early - but I need your help,” Tim says, tense and stressed but genuinely apologetic. 

“No problem. What’s up?” With his free hand, Dick taps Jason’s shoulder to signal that he needs to get up. Jason frowns, probably at the interruption, not Dick’s request, because he eases Dick onto his back then helps him sit up. Dick would be able to manage on his own, paralysis and all, but the help is appreciated so he can keep listening to Tim with one hand and reach for his laptop with the other. Jason and Dick move seamlessly together, not needing any words to communicate as they work together to get Dick settled, computer on his lap.

“Okay, Red Robin, I’m on it.” Dick’s fingers tap furiously at the keys for a minute. “Got it.” He reels off the information Tim needs.

“Thanks, Oracle. Appreciate it.”

“Any time.” Dick clicks off his comm and drops it back on the table.

“Everything good with Replacement?” Jason asks.

“Fine now. Sorry about that.”

Jason shrugs. “Now where were we? I think I need a rematch.”

“Bring it, big guy.” Dick grins and wiggles his fingers. Jason starts laughing again before Dick even touches him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/volaviwrites


End file.
